The Quest for Cold Shakes
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: NaruSaku. Naruto and Sakura are going through rough times. Can milkshakes lighten and cool the mood?


**The Quest for Cold Shakes**

_What brings who to the Yard?!_

A NaruSaku Oneshot

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **

I'm going to celebrate my birthday with Naruto. Oh no, it's not my birthday yet, but it will be soon. In the days leading to it, I'll be posting a oneshot/drabble every day. You heard me! I'm counting down from Naruto's birthday to mine with fanfiction (and sketches on deviantart: Koffeeholic is my page too). So if you wanna catch em all, put me on author alert! There will be sixteen in total, and this #3.

**The Quest for Cold Shakes**_ What brings who to the Yard?!_ A NaruSaku Drabble

"Sakura! Are you done with the laundry yet?" moaned a heat-stricken blonde to his girlfriend. "It's hot enough in this place even with all the windows open!" He wiped a rag around his neck and slapped it onto his forehead to keep cool.

"Almost, Naruto. Just let me get them out of the dryer!"

Naruto had been laid off two weeks earlier, and the next utility bill wasn't due until the end of the month. He didn't want to tell his girl because he didn't want her leave him. Now that his paycheck was on its last yen, they were about to struggle to make ends meet.

Sakura came out of the laundry room dragging behind her the basket of freshly laundered clothes.

"I couldn't even get the soy sauce stains out of your underwear!"

"Okay, I'll stop eating ramen in my underwear from now on. Happy, baby?"

She snatched a pair from the basket and chucked them at his face.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Naruto laughed and threw them back at the basket. He sure loved joking and playing around with his girlfriend on Saturday afternoons like this.

Sakura sighed peacefully, dabbing the sweat from her cleavage and her neck. "Help me fold these clothes. Then we can get out of this place for a while. How about a walk?"

Reaching for some towels to fold, Naruto said to her. "It's too hot just for a walk. How about some milkshakes? My treat."

"Even better."

They speed-folded their clothes and hauled them to their respective locations. Naruto stuffed the towels in the bathroom closet while Sakura neatly put their underwear and t-shirts in their drawers. Naruto got out his wallet, only to find that it was only lined with air and dust. Quickly he dove for the couch cushions in hopes of finding some dough to treat his lady.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Uh…digging for change…?" he answered to his embarrassment.

Sakura shook her head. "Like old times. Let me help you with that."

After scrapping up some change from between the couch cushions, Naruto and Sakura walked down to McDonald's to get a milkshake to share. When the cashier handed them that large chocolate treat, they asked for two straws. The two went around the corner to sit on a bench.

"I can't believe we're back to sharing a large shake with two straws again," said Sakura after taking a deep sip. "We haven't done that since high school."

Naruto flashed a weak smile, remembering the horrible fate of his job. "Yeah, like high school. Too bad I couldn't get you some fries with it." They both laughed at that.

Down the street, Naruto spotted someone taping a help-wanted sign in their window. He made a mental note of the phone number just in case he might want to call.

"Naruto, what are you staring at?"

The blond shook his head. "Nothing. I just spaced out a little. You want the last sip?"

"Offered like a true gentleman. Thank you," Sakura told him with a flirty smirk.

The drained cup was tossed in a waste basket, and the couple walked home holding hands. Naruto leaned in to give Sakura a cold, milky kiss on the cheek. "Sakura, our lives'll get better. I promise."

As soon as he got in the kitchen, he made a grab for the phone and dialed the number he saw. Each ring stirred the anxiety with that milkshake at the pit of his stomach. Then someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I saw your help-wanted sign."


End file.
